1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic translator apparatus, and more particularly to such apparatus giving output in a form which is common or popular in a designated particular country.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The remarkable progress of the semiconductor integration circuit technology in recent years has resulted in a rapid increase in semiconductor memory capacity per chip, and has enabled the commercialization of compact electronic translator apparatus which was considered almost impossible to realize. In such translators, the result of the translation is given by any audible or visual display but without any means for producing a hard copy of such translation resulting. It has therefore been desired to combine such translator vocal output with a printer, but such combination has not yet been realized or, if realized, was still incomplete, since for example it has been unable to provide the result of the translation in a form or format that is common in a country to which the translated language is directed to.